Listen
by MissB8604
Summary: [Angel,Collins,Mimi] Collins comes home exhausted and finds that not everything was how he left it that morning. [OneShot]


**Author's Notes: It's good to be back guys! My junior year in college has been no joke let me tell you! And the fact that it isn't even over yet is not very comforting. This is a bit of a downer, but I felt like that was alright. **

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

**Listen**

He treaded heavily up the stairs, dragging his coat on the ground as he swiftly passed in a hurry to get home, to get to food. He fumbled for his keys and roughly opened the door causing it to hit the wall as when it opened. He looked about him. There wasn't any smell of food, no sound of dishes clanging, and when he leaned over to look in the kitchen, he saw that the light to the kitchen wasn't even on. Dropping his book bag on the floor and clenching his fist tightly, Collins walked over to the kitchen violently flipping the switch. Trying to control his breathing, Collins hurriedly lifted the top to a pan that was on the stove and saw that the pan was perfectly clean.

_Why the hell does Angel leave pans on the stove that don't have any food in them?_

Taking hold of the handle to the pan, Collins opened a cabinet and shoved it into the rest of the pans causing a loud clatter to fill the apartment. The professor grunted a bit before making his way to the bedroom after finding out that Angel wasn't in the living room, if you call it a living room.

There he found her, sound asleep on the bed with only her feet tucked in a blanket. He eyed his lover angrily, eyeing the small bottle of pills on her beside table. Collins picked the bottle up and read it carefully, Ibuprofen.

"Angel." He muttered under his breath. She stirred a bit. "Angel, wake...up." He was surprised that she didn't jump up when he slammed the pans together just a few minutes prior to this. "Angel!"

She jumped in her sleep, the shock waking her. Opening one eye, she moved it around to get it to focus. Finally, after a few seconds, she centered her eyes on her boyfriend who looked extremely upset. "What the hell happened Tom?" She had never seen his face like this before and because of this she sprang out of bed to him. "Angel…"

"Did someone get hurt? Did you get hurt? What is it Tom? Why aren't you talking?" Collins took a sharp breath in and tried to communicate again. "Angel…"

The drag queen began to pace just a bit as she tried to figure out what Collins wasn't saying. "ANGEL!"

Her head sharply turned at his tone. The professor eyed her angrily. "Just shut up Angel, shut the hell up and listen to me." Her heart broke a bit at this; he said that he would never talk to her like this didn't he? "I come home…I work my ass off all day for a bunch of rich children who have all of the money, health and time in the world but are the unhappiest of all people and because of this they don't take their education or even their lives serious, wasting even more money than they shouldn't have had in the first place! I want to come home to food Ang, food. Nothing more nothing less. I don't want anything else right now. So, please get up and make me something to eat!"

"Tom, get the hell out of my face. I am not your maid. Don't you ever, ever come at me like that again! If you want something to eat, fix it yourself. I'm neither your cook, nor your piece of ass when you want it. I'm not that person anymore and you of all people will not make me go back there." With this she grabbed her purse and shoes, a few tears traveling down her cheek as she brushed brusquely passed Collins who turned around and seized her wrist harshly. "Hey, look I'm sorry."

"Fuck off Tom. Let me go." She tore her wrist away from him, which broke her bracelet causing the beads to go everywhere. "God dammit!" She cried, falling to the floor her knees making a hard thump on the floor. The professor, at a loss for what he caused slowly went to his knees trying to pick up the loose beads on the floor. "I'm so sorry Angel…" He said lowly. "Dammit, my Grandmother gave this to me. I can't do this…" Weeping, Angel dropped the remaining beads covering her face in her right hand as she beat her fists against her leg. "I can't stand being talked to like that! I don't deserve it Tom, I thought you gave a shit about me."

He had been acting like an asshole, there was no escaping it. "I'm sorry Angel, I didn't know what I saying. I was frustrated with the school, and I took it out on you. You know I love you and would not mean to hurt you."

"Don't lie to me Tom. Bullshit! I hate when people lie to me, just tell me that you don't want me to live with you anymore. Just tell me." Crawling over to her, the professor held his lover in his arms until her sobs expired. "God Ang, I'm sorry. I can't believe this, I'm so sorry."

"I didn't make anything because we don't have anything in the kitchen, I didn't know what to do…" She wept out loud to him. "I gave you $100 yesterday Angel, what the hell happened to the money?" His question caused her to take a sharp intake of air, causing her to cough. What did she do with the money? The past few hours had been a blur…

_As soon as she had seen Collins leave, Mimi came from out of her hiding place around the corner and ran up the stairs to Angel's apartment knocking on the door loudly. Angel donned in a pair of sweats opened the door issuing Mimi in the house. "Hola Chica." Mimi said as she kissed her best friend on the cheek as she entered the apartment. "So, what's up sweetie? Why don't you want Collins to be here when you tell me what you have to tell me?" Angel eyed her best friend carefully, she looked distraught and heavily disheveled, as if she hadn't had a hit in a while. "When was the last time that you…" Mimi turned around sharply, "A hit? I haven't had a hit in a while. Don't trip Chica, I'm fine." Angel shook her head as she walked over to the kitchen, looking for the kettle in the cabinet. "Have a seat Mimi and have some tea." The dancer walked over to the table, seating herself on top of the table as she kicked her shoes off and onto the floor. "I need a $100." Discovering that she strangely couldn't find the kettle, Angel placed a pan onto the stove turning around when she heard Mimi's request. "¿Para lo que Mimi?" (What for Mimi?) Mimi hopped off the table walking over to Angel, scratching her arm. "I need to pay Jason; he won't…help me out unless I pay him the rest of what I owe him. He told me cash or…anyway I just need $100 and I promise I'll pay you back." Angel looked intently at Mimi who couldn't even keep her eyes focused on anything. "No, and I need to pee." As she did so, Mimi waited until Angel had closed the door and slowly crept into Angel's and Collins' room knowing the exact place where Angel liked to keep her purse. Like a small child, Mimi sat on the floor fumbling for the money she knew Angel had. Grabbing it, Mimi stuffed the money into the side of her underwear and ran back into the kitchen hopping back on to the table. Angel smiled at her best friend who was swinging her legs back and forth. The two chatted for a couple of hours before Mimi said that she had to go, which couldn't have come at a better time for Angel who was ready for a nap. Hopping into bed, Angel curled up on Collins' side of bed, not even thinking twice about her purse which was obviously opened and had been gone through. _

Realizing what had happened, Angel moved away from Collins and went to her purse which was in the same position it had been when Mimi went through it.

"God dammit!" She screamed as she held onto the $8 that was left of their food. "God dammit Mimi, why mamas why?" Collins, who became conscious of what had happened, sat on the edge of the bed, cupping his head in his hands. "What do you want to do Angel?" She looked back at her lover, and shook her head despondently. "Nothing."


End file.
